


I'll make this feel like home

by babybraids



Series: I show you my heart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Harry, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Domestic Fluff, Feminine Harry, Fluff, M/M, The sex is really short and undetailed, Top Louis, kindergarten teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybraids/pseuds/babybraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry have you got a girlfriend?" Harry chokes on his tea when he hears the question coming from the little girl’s mouth.</p><p>"Actually I have a boyfriend. His name is Louis" He answers proudly.</p><p>"Oh. Is he pretty?" Cathy asks disappointedly. </p><p>"I think he's the prettiest boy in the world" Harry says with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Harry works as a kindergarten teacher, where the children love him. His boyfriend comes to visit one day, and is amazed by how cute Harry is with kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make this feel like home

“Have a good day love, call me if anyone’s mean you to” Louis says and squeezes Harry’s thigh.

“Oh ha-ha” Harry rolls his eyes and unbuckles his seatbelt, remembering the time a kid hurt his feeling by saying his dimples were weird and too big. Harry had always been insecure about his dimples, until he met Louis who _adored_ them (the first time Louis came in his one of his dimples, Harry decided he loved them too). 

He smiles and gives his boyfriend a wet kiss, before stepping out of the car and watching Louis leave. Harry has a part time job at a nursery school (or kindergarten) and he works Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Today is Monday, meaning he hasn’t seen his little darlings in four days. 

Financially, Harry doesn’t need a job. Louis makes enough money for both of them, but Harry loves his job. It’s nice having two days a week all to himself, two days completely with Louis and three days with the little ones. 

When he walks in, he’s immediately attacked with hugs from his favourite girl. 

“Hey there Cathy!” He says happily and picks her up. 

“I saw you through the window!” The blonde little girl says and kisses his cheek.

“You’re a little spy, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you since Thursday, I missed you” Harry says and puts her down so he can take his coat off.

“That’s four days.” She says with her fingers in the air.

“It is, look at you counting. Have you had breakfast yet?”

Catherine shakes her head no and grabs Harry’s big hand in her tiny one. She notices his nails are painted in lavender. 

“Your nails are pretty. Did you paint them yourself?” She asks as he leads her to the kitchen.

“Yeah I did. Have your nails ever been painted, love?” 

“No. Mum says I’m too little” She says sadly, Harry can tell she’s jealous of him. He hums and greets the three kids in the kitchen and his co-worker Laura. 

“Who wants to have a tea party after lunch today?” Harry asks cheerfully as he prepares Cathy’s porridge. Cathy, along with another girl called Jasmine raise their arms excitedly. 

~

"Harry have you got a girlfriend?" Harry chokes on his tea when he hears the question coming from Cathy’s mouth (he made them lukewarm herbal tea, which isn’t a real tea).

"Actually I have a boyfriend. His name is Louis" He answers proudly.

"Oh. Is he pretty?" Cathy asks disappointedly. 

"I think he's the prettiest boy in the world" Harry says with a smile and is quick to add “And you’re the prettiest girls in the world” making the two girls giggle. 

“What’s he like?” Jasmine asks and takes a sip of her tea. Harry could go on forever about Louis, but decides to keep it short.

“Well, he’s got brown hair and blue eyes, and he’s shorter than me, but stronger than me. I think he’s very handsome. And he’s really good at football, he loves kids just like I do.” His eyes sparkle as he talks about Louis, and the kids notice. They laugh loudly at him and Cathy says “Harry loves Louis!” 

“Heeey” Harry says playfully. “Watch your little mouth”

An hour later Harry has Jasmine behind his back playing with his hair, after she asked him so very kindly. She gives him a head massage, braids it and god knows what. Harry doesn’t care though because her gentle little fingers in his hair feels wonderful. 

“Done!” She announces after a while and she’s middle parted his hair and made two simple braids, one on each side. Harry pulls out his phone, looks at the front camera and is very pleased when he sees the result.

“Oh my…Who taught you how to braid like that? It’s very pretty Jas, thank you!” He says and receives a text from Louis.

- **Outside in 10 minutes baby cakes! x**

“Pretty baby, look at you!” Louis says when Harry enters the car. Harry smiles as a blush spreads on his face. 

“One of the kids made them, I- I really like it” he says shyly. 

“I love them sweetheart, you should wear your hair like that more often” Louis says and drives off. 

After five minutes of small talk Harry can’t help himself and cups Louis’ crotch.

“I missed you daddy” He says and starts palming it gently.

“Baby I’m driving!” Louis calls out as he feels his cock lightly starting to throb.

“But we haven’t had sex since Friday... I need you” 

“Harry I ate you out yesterday” Louis moans out the last word. Harry ignores him and unzips Louis’ zipper and pulls his big, beautiful cock out, mouth watering. 

“Daddy’s toy is awake!” He says happily and gives it a few strokes, before licking his lips and dipping down to taste it. The salty flavour explodes over his tongue and he whimpers softly as he takes him deeper, until the head of Louis’ cock hits the back of his throat. 

“Oh my god... You’re such a naughty baby. Look at you taking daddy’s cock in the car, what if someone saw you, you’d like that I bet” Louis says and groans out loud but still manages to drive. 

It’s strange watching Harry turn so quickly from a nursery teacher to a needy baby, but it’s all good. Harry bobs his head and it’s tight, wet and quite heavenly. He moves in a steady pace until Louis comes down his throat with a throaty moan. Harry swallows the warm liquid and pops off with a sweet smile.

“Thank you daddy” he says and gives Louis’ cheek a kiss before tucking his dick back into his trousers. He then brings his own hard cock out and strokes it, dainty little wrist flicking up the pretty pink shaft. He whimpers and moans desperately until he comes in his hand and licks it off like the dirty boy he is. Louis is speechless. 

When they come home Harry throws together a kale/quinoa/mushroom salad (and a bunch of other stuff Louis dislikes, but Harry doesn’t care, it’s important to stay healthy, even though Harry eats loads of ice cream and candy when he feels little, but let’s forget about that now).

(After dinner and telling each other about their day, they have a bath full of pink bubbles. Louis undoes Harry’s braids and washes his hair gently with fruity shampoo and conditioner. They take a five minute make out-break, and then Harry shaves his legs as Louis washes his own hair. Afterwards, Louis wraps Harry up in a warm, soft towel and kisses his milky body all over.

Harry asks Louis to make new braids, when his hair is still damp. They cuddle on the couch and watch a few episodes of friends before going to bed. Harry puts his baby-blue cotton panties on and crawls into the big bed, with Louis’ torso pressed against his’s back, whispering little words in his ear. “You’re my pretty baby, I love you” is the last thing he hears before falling asleep. 

When he wakes up he takes the braids out and is left with beautiful waves.) 

~

It’s after lunch when he realizes his phone is dead. Louis never leaves his office at an exact time, since he likes to finish whatever he’s doing (Harry doesn’t even know). He borrows Laura’s phone and sends him a text.

- **Hiiii Lou, my phone is dead so you don’t have to text me when you leave today, you’ll have to come in and get me! /H**

The reply comes within a minute.

- **Okay no problem :)**

Harry wants to laugh at how formal they are on Laura’s phone, no kissy faces or hearts or even pet names. She doesn’t have know how sappy they usually are in texts.

He goes to look for Cathy and finds her in the playroom with a hula hoop. He tries it out a few times but he isn’t nearly as good as her, and pouts. 

“It’s okay, we can do something else” She tells him, believing he is actually sad. Harry smiles at her for being so nice and squats down to her level. 

“I have an idea, but you can’t tell anyone, okay? It’ll be our secret” He says quietly, so the other kids won’t hear. She looks at him curiously and nods.

“I talked to your mum today before she left, she said we could paint your nails. I brought two bottles so you can choose your colour, do you want that?”

Catherine almost squeals of excitement, and Harry covers her mouth gently. She then licks his palm and giggles madly when he pulls it off and acts disgusted. He takes her to the relaxation room where there are no other kids and shows her a light blue and the lavender colour he’s wearing. She has a really hard time choosing so she decides she wants one colour on each hand. Harry agrees and paints them for her, blowing her nails goofy causing the little girl to giggle. 

“If anyone asks you, tell them your mum painted them yeah?” Harry says before they leave the room. She nods and smirks, and runs off to her friends.

Two hours later Harry has little Noah in his lap, they’re practising on counting. Louis enters the building when Noah shows Harry four fingers.

“You’re a big boy! Soon you’re going into primary school” Harry says and smiles.

“How old are you?” Noah asks curiously. Harry counts to 21 on Noah’s fingers. Louis watches them in pure fond.

“That’s not that much. My daddy is 33” The little boy says. _Mine is 24_ , Harry thinks.

“Oh yeah, he’s a very handsome man isn’t he? Just like you!” Harry says and pokes his belly.

“Enough with the flirting yeah? I mean I’m standing right here!” Louis says playfully. Harry’s head of waves lights up.

“Louis! Is it time already?” He carefully lifts Noah off his lap, sends him off to the other kids and walks up to his boyfriend. He’s greeted with a warm embrace but pulls away rather quickly, not wanting to get too touchy in front of all the children. Catherine has already seen it though and runs up to them.

"So you are Louis?" Cathy asks and watches Louis nod. "Harry says you’re pretty. And he says you're really good at football, and that you are strong" Harry blushes cutely and puts his finger on her lips. 

“Does he? Well I’ve gotten rather strong from carrying him around!” Louis says, knowing exactly how embarrassed Harry is. It’s the cutest thing in the world. Cathy giggles and asks Harry when she’ll see him again and for how long the polish will last.

"C’mon baby we gotta go" Louis says when their conversations ends.

“Why do you call him baby? He’s not a baby” She tells him.

"He’s my baby" Louis says and kisses Harry's very pink cheek. Cathy laughs. 

"Do you love him?" Louis smiles and grabs Harry's hand.

"I love him very much, yeah" He says sincerely.

"Are you going to marry each other?"

"I hope so" Louis says with a little smile and pats Harry's ring finger very lightly with his middle finger. He watches Harry's eyes turn bright, full of hope and love. They had been dating for a year but never talked seriously about marriage. Harry snaps out of the little bubble.

"That’s enough with the questions Catherine, we have to go now." He leans down to hug her and kiss her forehead.

“You smell like my mum” she says. Harry laughs and takes it as a compliment. 

~

“You were so good with that little boy, darling. And Catherine as well. I loved watching you with them” Louis tells him softly during their daily cuddle on the couch.

“Yeah?” Harry says shyly.

“Yeah. I think we should start looking into having a baby” He says while nervously playing with Harry’s hair. “If you want to, of course” He adds quickly.  
Harry turns around and looks at him with wide eyes, nodding frantically.

“Yeah, yes, yes!” He calls out with tears in his eyes. He carefully pushes Louis down on the couch, so he is laying on his back, and then climbs on top and kisses Louis, love exploding inside. It’s the most loving kiss they’ve ever had, and Louis feels Harry’s tears dripping down on his cheek but he doesn’t care. He’s so madly in love with Harry.

The night ends in the bedroom, there are lit candles everywhere. Louis is making sweet, gentle love to his boy, ( _making a baby_ , as Harry would put it) and every thrust is filled with affection, warmth and love. 

“I’m going to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Louis says, before filling his sweet boy up.


End file.
